


Yes, No, Maybe

by Killme_eve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Panic Attacks, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killme_eve/pseuds/Killme_eve
Summary: Hope you all enjoy. Its my first time so I hope my writing classes pay off. I'll accept any constructive criticism. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!!
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 30
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in a matter of 30 minutes so I hope its good. I've thought about this for a while so thought why not write it out. The ending is kinda shitty considering I was in a rush so sorry about that.

Eve closed the door to her rover sighing after seeing villanelle wasn't there. “Another night coming home without her here" Eve said sadden by no signs of Villanelle.  
Eve unlocked the door and went inside slowly and precautious making sure she didn’t bump into anything. “ Where are you Villanelle ?” Eve wondered to herself texting Villanelle. 

“I’m home, where are you? Are you safe ?” 

Eve texted to Villanelle anxiously. Villanelle responded within minutes

“ I’m okay baby, I will be home soon and we can have a little fun when I get there" Villanelle wrote back. 

Eve bit her lip blushing as she hung up her coat and beanie. I wonder when that will be . I wonder if she’s hurt or could she be dead and I just don’t know it. Eve thought long and hard about the state she may be in. But before she could think to call Villanelle, she heard a car pull up and park next to her car. Eve made her way to the door wondering who it could be. 

The door opened slowly and to Eve’s surprise, it was Villanelle there in her daily work outfit entering their home.

“ Hey baby, did you miss me ?”

Villanelle asked Eve smirking at her seductively. Eve smiled and bit her lip looking at Villanelle making sure she had not been hurt in her line of work. “Baby you’re here. I thought you would be home later tonight like you always do.” Eve said to the beautiful blonde assassin .

“ Well I thought I would come and show you how much I love you.”

Villanelle said seducing Eve.

“ I want you. Villanelle. Right here, right now.” Eve said with hunger for Villanelle's gracious and luscious body. 

“I-I just got back home to be with you and you want to have sex ?”

Villanelle asked teasing Eve.

Eve looks at her confused and moves back to the counter.

“Oh I’m sorry Villanelle, I was just missing my girlfriend after not seeing her every night. Do I complain ? No I don’t. “ 

Eve said with a rising anger in her.

Villanelle noticed the anger in Eve and became angry herself after coming home from a long day of work.

“I’m an assassin for fuck's sake Eve ! My job is hard enough as it is and I didn’t come home to be criticized by you !”

Villanelle said angrily as she turned away from Eve pitifully making her way to the bathroom. 

“Fine be that way Villanelle !” 

Eve shouted after Villanelle. Villanelle sat in the tub with anger in her after her fight with Eve. I wanted to do something nice for her and she gets angry at me for not wanting to have sex ? What if I actually didn’t? Would she have the same reaction ? Villanelle wondered to herself after spending quite the time thinking about their interaction earlier on. 

Villanelle comes out the tub and decides to sleep in the guest room as she made her way to the kitchen seeing Eve. Shit. Shit. I don’t want to see her but she’s in the kitchen. I can’t just walk out. She would think she got the best of me. Villanelle made her way to the fridge past Eve quietly and aware of Eve staring at her from the corner of her eye. Is she going to say anything. Is she going to become distant like she does after our fights ? Eve wondered as she chopped tomatoes. Should I offer her food ? Maybe she’s hungry. 

Eve was cutting tomatoes as she thought about their fight and what she said to Villanelle. Eve was so deep in her thoughts when she missed the tomato and cut her finger instead making a big gash in the front of her thumb  
“ SHIT my thumb !” 

Eve exclaimed in pain. Villanelle couldn’t help but look at her girlfriend and rush over to her with worry. “ Baby are you ok. I mean Eve. Are you okay ?” Villanelle asked still angry with Eve. “ I-I’m okay V it just really hurts" Eve said looking up at Villanelle seeing the worry in her eyes. She pulled her in and kissed her softly to soothe the pain in her finger. Eve enjoyed Villanelle at her softest moments.


	2. Are We Still Friends ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is going to be about them basically making up (Not in the way you think). It kind of gives more insight on their relationship. Enjoy (:
> 
> The title is from the song ARE WE STILL FRIENDS by Tyler, The Creator  
> I know they aren't friends but this song kind of reminds me of the last chapter. Its kind of asking the question in fear " Are we still friends ?" Yeah we fought but are we still (girl) friends ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!!! I am so grateful for all the amazing comments on my last chapter, I am glad you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. There will not be any sex in this chapter just a tad bit of flirtatiousness and teasing but other than that it will most likely be in the next chapter or so. I hope you enjoy chapter 2. Until next time.

Villanelle wrapped up Eve's finger slowly and softly, as Eve watched the beautiful blonde. “Thanks for helping me V" Eve said trying to smooth things over. Villanelle looked at her and nodded to Eve, acknowledging her. “Um what time are you coming to bed?” Eve asked trying to get Villanelle to sleep with her instead of sleeping in the guest room like she normally does after a heated fight. 

“I’m going to sleep in the guest-room” 

Villanelle said throwing away the bloody cotton balls after making sure Eve's wound wouldn’t get infected. Although they fought, she still cared for her deeply. Eve watched Villanelle float around the room as she picked up her blanket and pillows.   
“Don’t do that Villanelle, don’t distance yourself from me. For fucks sake we live together. Even if you wanted to avoid me I won’t let that happen. I’m sorry for getting angry at you okay.”   
Eve said before Villanelle would leave her alone in the cold and dark night. 

“Eve you didn’t have to react the way you did when I told you no. I was joking with you and it made me wonder if you just want me for my fucking body or sex.”   
Villanelle said with her accent growing heavier as she watched Eve with a slight dark look on her face.   
“It was never supposed to be like that V I was just mad because you are barely here and I want to feel loved"   
Eve said explaining to Villanelle as if she were a child who got caught stealing candy. Villanelle thought about her words and thought about how Eve must have felt all those nights when she wasn’t there.

“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t know that was how you felt. I should’ve understood better. I didn’t notice the way you felt. And I’m … Sorry   
Villanelle said feeling remorse for treating Eve the way she did.   
“Its okay baby.V, I will always love you. And I didn’t obsess over you just for your body.” Eve said laughing softly and Villanelle joined her.   
Eve cupped Villanelle's majestic face in her soft hands and looked in her eyes.   
“Remember what I told you when you came home that night after you got shot?" Eve said questioning Villanelle. Eve saw the same look in Villanelle’s eyes after she thought she was going to die. Scared, fearful and less guarded than usual. 

“Come on baby. Say it with me. Don’t go into your shell.”   
Eve said encouraging Villanelle to come out of her isolation. “The darkest hour is just before dawn".   
They said together before Villanelle embraced Eve into a deep kiss.   
“I love you too"   
Villanelle said while kissing her slowly and softly.   
Eve kissed her back feeling the urge to get on top of her and undress her right then, and right there.

“Only if you want me baby. I’m yours.”   
Villanelle said with her smooth hands in Eve’s black and curly hair.   
“I always want you V.” 

Eve said looking into Villanelle’s sparkly, cat like eyes in the night wondering if this was even real. Was this all just a fantasy ? No. This beautiful woman that she chased for so long was finally in her arms. Holding her.  
Villanelle nodded and turned over getting on Eve biting her neck softly. “How about we have some morning time sex tomorrow and go to the bar and get some drinks tomorrow night.”   
Villanelle said getting turned on by the small encounter with Eve’s neck.   
“I like the sound of that" Eve said as she held onto Villanelle while she drifted to sleep slowly feeling the rise and fall of Villanelle’s soft and luxurious chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed ! This was and was not rushed so I hope I didn't make any errors. Please give me anything you would like to see in future chapters ! Much love, Killme_eve  
> Also follow me on twitter! Killme_eve


	3. Get You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically make up sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna say much but I actually took my time and made it a bit longer so its more savory. The title is from the song Get you by Daniel Cesar ft. Kali Uchis.

Chapter 3 

Eve woke up hours late in their room feeling the bed anxiously looking for where Villanelle may be laying. After feeling the bed for 10 minutes, Eve finally opened her eyes looking for Villanelle erratically. 

“Where the hell is V?” Eve asked herself as she looked around the large room. She grabbed her phone quickly and dialed down Villanelle’s as fast as she possibly could with a growing concern for where Villanelle could be. “Come on Villanelle answer” Eve thought.  
The phone ringed for quite sometime as Eve paced around the house trying to think where Villanelle could have went. For coffee? Could she have gone for a run? No, she wouldn’t leave without kissing me. She always tells me. Eve continued pacing the rooms as she looked for clues as to where Villanelle could have went.

Eve finally heard the sound of Villanelles heavy Russian accent answer the phone quietly. “Hello baby, please don’t be mad but I got called in for a job” Villanelle said knowing what she promised too Eve last night. Eve sighed and sat on the couch slowly feeling a deep sadness in her heart.

“Eve please don’t be mad I am almost done. I will be home and we can have the hottest sex all day long ok. You deserve it baby. I love you okay . I will see you in a couple of hours.” Villanelle said showing up to the target’s home feeling remorse for not keeping her promise. Eve just sat on the couch staring into the dark hallway thinking. Just thinking. She left me again. Was all that Eve could replay in her head like a broken cassette tape.

\-------------------------------------  
Villanelle arrived home tired but knew she had to make it up to Eve. Villanelle wondered if Eve was furious with her or could possibly break up with her. “Don’t think like that” Villanelle mumbled to herself before unlocking the door and walking in to Eve on the couch watching TV. “Baby um I’m home” Villanelle said showing her sympathy. Villanelle walked over to Eve slowly looking at her contently. “How was your day baby” Villanelle asked taking of her clothes slowly as she walked behind Eve moving her hair to kiss her neck with her smooth lips.

Eve moaned quietly to herself as she turned around looking into Villanelle’s tense but soothing cat eyes. She looked as if she was craving Eve. After months of kissing but hardly any contact with each other’s body, both were eager for this moment to explore each other’s body. 

Eve touched Villanelle’s soft skin as if she had never touched her gracious body. She looked Villanelle up and down staring at her breasts becoming hungrier for Villanelle. Eve turned off the TV and stood on the couch taking off her shirt throwing it into the kitchen. Villanelle also took the time to admire Eve’s body, as she had never taken the time to fully admire that she finally had this woman. After months chasing her and running from her, their game of cat and mouse was finally over. Villanelle caught Eve and Eve caught Villanelle.

Villanelle picked up Eve carrying her to the bedroom eager to taste her. Eve held onto Villanelle as she kissed Villanelle deeply and slowly craving the taste of her. Villanelle slowly rested down Eve on the bed pulling her pants down slowly watching Eve as if she was about to pounce like a tiger in a large field watching a gazelle. Villanelle pulled down Eve’s black and silk underwear slowly looking up at Eve’s face smirking.

Eve watched Villanelle as she felt as if she was being teased. “Baby please.” Eve pleaded to Villanelle as she felt V’s breath near her clit. Villanelle looked at Eve’s clit slowly as if she was once again exploring Eve’s body for the first time. Villanelle’s tongue slowly made it’s way to Eve’s folds as she saw a growing wetness in Eve. Villanelle noticed Eve’s urgency and started to make her way inside Eve’s folds progressively and slowly than Eve’s would want her to go.

Villanelle started licking inside Eve slowly making her legs tense up around her face. Villanelle held Eve’s legs open with her elbows as she pushed her tongue deeply into Eve as she held her legs open. Villanelle looked up at Eve seeing her breathe heavily. Villanelle saw how much she was pleasuring Eve and she went up to Eve’s chest licking her nipples slowly as she makes her hand down to Eve’s folds. Villanelle looked up at Eve and smirked as her middle finger made way inside of Eve.

Eve felt Villanelle’s finger deep inside of her unexpectedly as she moaned louder than before grabbing the sheet tightly making her fingers as white as snow. Villanelle went harder as she heard Eve’s moan’s grow louder. “Yes Villanelle I am so close. Keep going. Don’t stop baby.” Eve said to Villanelle out of breath. Villanelle kept going as she started to feel Eve’s walls close in on her finger making her thrust slowly and more forced. 

Villanelle kept going until she didn’t hear Eve breathing which signaled her that she had came. Villanelle took out her finger slowly as she looked at the wetness covering her finger. “I haven’t made you come in weeks and now I am starting to regret not doing so” Villanelle said as she crept up to the heavily breathing Eve on the bed. Eve looked at Villanelle and grabbed her face pulling her closer to her kissing her softly. 

“That was amazing baby.” Eve saying like this was her first time having sex with Villanelle. “I’m glad baby. Glad to give you the pleasure you have been wanting.” Villanelle said as she pulled Eve onto her chest softly kissing her forehead. Villanelle started to feel Eve’s breathes become calmer as she leaned up slowly only to see Eve fast asleep. Villanelle was happy that she was able to make up with Eve the way she wanted to. Villanelle’s eyes also became heavy as she too fell asleep holding Eve closely too her not every wanting to let go of her. Villanelle had the same thought over and over everyday. How did I get you ? Why did I get you ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was good !


	4. Always forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't wanna spoil anything.  
> The title of this chapter is inspired by the song Always Forever by Cults.

Chapter 4: The bar

Villanelle had kept her promise to take Eve to the bar after her promising of hot sex and going to the bar after. Eve wore her turtle neck and her normal work pants with her large trench coat. Villanelle always dressed to impress wearing an Alexander McQueen suit with her Doc Martens. “ Eve you look so boring in those clothes” Villanelle said looking the brunette up and down as she looked at herself in comparison with a 1,000 dollar suit. 

“ Well V we are at a bar not the red carpet.” Eve said scoffing while looking at Villanelle as they walked. “ Villanelle smirked at this comeback from Eve as they both sat down waiting for the bartender. “Looks like more men then usual. Be careful baby. I don’t want to have to kill someone today.” Villanelle whispered in Eve’s ear. Eve looked at Villanelle biting her lip with excitement hearing Villanelle would kill for her.

“You would kill someone for me? I mean I know you would but you actually would?” Eve asked smiling looking in Villanelle cat eyes questionably. Villanelle moved her hands to Eve’s neck slowly not squeezing to hard but not to soft. “ Of course I would… Eve. You’re mine.” Villanelle said making Eve look into her eyes showing how serious she was. 

They were soon interrupted by the bartender who stared as Villanelle who moved her from Eve’s neck now putting on a smile. Eve watched Villanelle thinking about what her girlfriend had just told her. Her thoughts were cut off when Villanelle started to order shots for the both of them. As Villanelle ordered for them she saw Eve talking to a man in the corner of her eye as she heard the conversation. 

“I already said I was here with my girlfriend how about you just leave me alone and there won’t be any problems.” Eve said, as she didn’t want Villanelle to get worried. Villanelle watched as the man kept pushing forward with the conversation, “Your girlfriend can watch.” 

The man said as he blocked Eve from going back to the bar. Villanelle got up and put her hand in her pocket as she walked over to the large man and Eve who had been cornered. “Excuse me but I think my girlfriend would like be over here with me where she may enjoy me a bit more.” Villanelle said getting annoyed. 

“ So this bitch is your girlfriend? I bet she can’t even please you as well as I can.” He said still cornering Eve nodding at Villanelle. “ That’s the problem. My property, is my property and I don’t like when people try to take my property from me.” Villanelle said growing impatient balling up her fist. “I can take anything I want from anyone, bitch.” The man said getting closer to Eve watching Villanelle. Villanelle watched as he did as she took a step closer. 

“Don’t do something you will regret. And don’t call me a bitch its rude.” Villanelle said holding the knife in her pocket. “I can call you whatever I want… Bitch” The man, said looking as he wanted to see what Villanelle would do as he pushed her to the edge of her tolerance. Villanelle finally got angry and grabbed the alcohol ridden man by the collar throwing him outside the door as she kicked him in the face pushing him to the side of the bar alleyway holding the knife to his neck. Eve turned the corner seeing Villanelle holding the man against the cold wall with the look as if she had caught her prey. Villanelle turned her head seeing Eve.

“Do you want to watch?’’ Villanelle asked watching Eve holding the knife to the man’s neck. Eve moved towards Villanelle slowly and nodded watching the knife at his neck. Villanelle pressed on his neck with the sharp knife making a small slit slowly form on his neck as Eve watches the life come out of him. 

Villanelle finally pushed harder as he struggled to breathe. Soon he was dead and Villanelle had pulled Eve into a deep kiss next to his dead body. Villanelle stopped kissing Eve and looked at her putting her hands in Eve’s hair making her look into her serious but majestic eyes. “You’re mine.’’ Villanelle said looking at Eve. ‘’I’m yours Villanelle’’ Eve said putting her hands on Villanelle’s wrist. ‘’Shall we go home?’’ Villanelle asked looking at her bloody hands and the dead man next to them.

‘’Yeah baby. Let’s go home’’ Eve said taking Villanelle’s hand thinking about what Villanelle had said minutes before ‘’You’re mine.’’ She’s right, I am her’s. Always forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this was on and off but I hope you enjoy !! Also hit me up on twitter ! @Killme_eve


	5. Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a thought !! I had panic attacks as a child so this one was definitely from the bottom of the heart.  
> This will have a panic attack in it so please read on only if you would be comfortable.  
> The title is from the song Sensitive by Serena Isioma. I included 2 lyrics from the song.  
> I had fun writing and hopefully you have a fun time reading !! New chapter new week on Thursday  
> Hope this isn't to short !
> 
> Merry Christmas !!

Villanelle stretched as she turned over to see dark curls in front of her. Villanelle smiled and got closer to Eve as she moved the luscious brunettes hair, exposing the back of her neck. Villanelle crept closer to Eve as she pressed small and slow kisses on the back of Eve’s neck. Eve slowly opened her eyes as she felt Villanelle’s smooth lips on her neck. 

“You’re up early’’ Eve said as she smiled. Villanelle jumped up slightly putting her hands on Eve’s hip. 

‘’Baby I didn’t know you were asleep still, did I wake you up?” Villanelle asked remembering what Eve had told her months ago.“It’s okay Villanelle, I was getting ready to wake up for work anyway.’’ Eve said sitting up braless. Villanelle nodded looking at Eve lying back down. 

. Villanelle admired her breast as Eve got up getting her robe. ‘‘Wait. What? Why are you going to work? I’ve missed you, and your body, and your luscious hair.” Villanelle said sitting up watching Eve shuffle around the room getting her clothes together. ‘’I know V but I really have to go in today. I can’t keep making excuses for missing work. And we both know Carolyn catches on fast.” Eve said in the bathroom brushing her teeth. ‘’I don’t care if she catches on. I love you and I miss my girlfriend.’’ Villanelle said as she crawled off the bed to Eve as she came behind Eve caressing the small of Eve’s back. 

‘’Please don’t go. I took days off of work to be with you so why can’t do the same thing for me, Eve? ‘’ Villanelle asked curiously. Eve turned back to Villanelle resting her toothbrush down ‘’Maybe because I take my job seriously, V you ever think of that?” Eve hissed. Villanelle stared at Eve as she had thought over the words Eve had just said to her. Villanelle turned out of the bathroom quietly grabbing her robe off the backdoor. ‘’Do you want Coffee? Before you go?’’ Villanelle asked quietly by their bedroom door. Eve looked at Villanelle seeing Villanelle wasn’t making eye contact. Eve turned back to the mirror shaking her head. ‘’Yes please.’’ Eve said simply as she continued her daily routine, Villanelle nodded and turned heading downstairs as she slowly started to panic. 

Villanelle remembered having a panic attack when she spent her first day at the orphanage. No adults helped her but only the people who would then become her foster brother’s and sisters. Villanelle held onto the sink as she started to breath heavily, holding the sink. Villanelle slowly started to cry as she sank down with her back on the sink doors. 

Eve walked down the steps hearing loud breathing as she walked to the kitchen. ‘’Villanelle?’’ Eve asked shocked and confused as too why her lover was crying on the floor. ‘‘What’s wrong baby?’’ Eve asked crouching down rubbing Villanelle’s back. Villanelle tried to speak but each time she opened her mouth her breathing felt stilled. ‘’Breath baby, breath.’’ Eve said to Villanelle as she watched Villanelle heaving uncontrollably. Eve got up quickly grabbing her phone going to her contacts.  
‘’Eve.’' Villanelle said quickly. ‘’Don’t call Pyotr.’’ Villanelle said not watching to worry her brother, let alone worry Borka. 

Eve rushed over to Villanelle moving all her hair from in front of her face. ‘’What just happened baby?’’ Eve asked concerned for the beautiful blonde. ‘’W-Was that a panic attack?’’ Eve asked watching the exhausted Villanelle on the floor. ‘’How did this happen? Was this my fault? Oh my god was it because I snapped at you?’’ Eve said erratically. Villanelle looked at Eve as she slowly got up. ‘’Don’t be sensitive Eve’’ Villanelle said holding her chest. ‘’I’m not being sensitive V, I’m worried because you just had a fucking panic attack after I shouted at you!’’ Eve said not noticing how much her voice raised. Villanelle stood up fully looking at Eve with tears. 

‘’You just told me to not be sensitive but you just screamed at me again.’’ Villanelle said watching Eve. Eve sighed as she walked towards Villanelle. ‘’I’m sorry that I caused your panic attack Villanelle’’ Eve said. Villanelle moved back slightly holding her chest watching Eve ‘’Vil please. Now you’re being sensitive. Let me help you baby.’’ Eve said holding her arms out. Villanelle slowly made her way to the short woman holding herself. Villanelle let Eve squeeze her closely as she kissed her forehead. ‘’I’m sorry for shouting at you. I should’ve been more careful with my tone and voice but I can’t just not go to work.’’ Eve explained as she held Villanelle’s face in the palms of her hands. Villanelle nodded wiping her face off. ‘’Can you hold me? Before you go to work?’’ Villanelle asked looking up at Eve hoping she’d say yes. 

Villanelle and Eve stood in the kitchen holding each other for what had felt like hours. Eve finally looked at the time as she sighed signaling to Villanelle that she had to leave. "I have to go V, will you be okay by yourself ? I don't want you to have another attack without me here.'' Eve said remembering the state she found her girlfriend in earlier. Villanelle sniffed wiping her eyes. 

''I will be fine baby. Just please make it back home as soon as possible.'' Villanelle said looking into Eve's eyes. Eve stared into V's eyes longer. Eve suddenly pulled Villanelle into her and embraced her into a deep kiss holding her hands. Villanelle moaned as she felt Eve bite her bottom lip. ''How long will you be gone for ?'' Villanelle asked knowing how long an investigation would take. After all Eve investigated (chased) her for 3 years. ''I will be home soon okay ? And if you need anything call Pyotr or even Konstantin okay baby? '' Eve asked as she gathered her bags. Eve left Villanelle in the kitchen holding her arms. I know that she loves me. She loves that we are in love.


	6. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause we could stay at home and watch the sunset  
> But I can't help from asking ''Are you bored yet?''  
> And if you're feeling lonely you should tell me  
> Before this ends up as another memory  
> -Wallows, Are You Bored Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Thursday but I couldn't wait to write this out !

Villanelle was laying on the couch watching television as she heard noises in front of the door, they lived on a busy street but not many people would come to their home uninvited. Villanelle found the sharpest knife in their kitchen walking quietly. The noise kept growing as she saw the door handle twist slowly. Villanelle made her way quietly to the door as she heard the lock click. Villanelle quickly charged the door as she watched it open widely only to see Eve. ‘’Villanelle!’’ Eve shrieked as she saw the tall blonde charging her with one of their kitchen knives.

Villanelle quickly grinned at Eve putting the knife on the large table. ‘’Baby! I didn’t know you would be home at this time!’’ Villanelle said excited to see her girlfriend.  
Villanelle scanned Eve making sure she wasn’t hurt, for she knew how dangerous Eve’s job could get.‘’You didn’t have any more panic attacks right baby?’’ Eve asked holding Villanelle’s arms rubbing them softly after she remembered her girlfriends state earlier. Villanelle smiled and rubbed Eve’s face softly as she gave Eve as small kiss. ‘’I didn’t have another one but Borka and Pyotr called to check on me.’’ Villanelle said grinning.

Eve kissed Villanelle again as she made her way to the kitchen resting the groceries down. Villanelle walked into the kitchen as she looked into the bag seeing Kopveska cookies. ‘’KOPVESKA!’’ Villanelle said as she grabbed the box of cookies out of the bag. Eve turned around confused as she watched Villanelle gallop around the kitchen like a little girl who has found her long lost toy. ‘’I knew you would be happy.’’ Eve said as she smiled watching Villanelle open the box like a child on Christmas morning. ‘’ Thank you so much baby, how did you know I loved these?’’ Villanelle asked as she ate one. ‘’Well I may have asked Konstantin what your favorite Russian snack was.’’ Eve said as she unpacked the rest of the groceries.

‘’Thank you so much baby. I love you.’’ Villanelle said as she closed the large box. ‘’I love you too V.’’ Eve said smiling to herself. Eve turned around as she leaned against the kitchen sink watching Villanelle put the box of cookies in the pantry. Villanelle caught Eve’s eyes and titled her head as she walked to Eve. ‘’Is something wrong baby?’’ Villanelle asked as she held Eve’s hand. ‘’Are you bored yet?’’ Eve asked as she saw how energetic Villanelle was. ‘’I don’t understand your question baby.’’ Villanelle said confused with the brunette’s question.‘’I mean with me. You’re younger than me and I feel that when I get older. You won’t want me anymore.’’ Eve said scared of her future with Villanelle. Villanelle held Eve’s hands to her chest as she kissed Eve ever so softly. ‘’I will never get bored with you baby. You are the only reason I wake up every day, come home every day and breathe. Without you there is no reason for me to live.’’ Villanelle said as she kissed Eve’s cheek. ‘’God when did you get so romantic.’’ Eve said as she wiped her eyes laughing. Villanelle began laughing with Eve as she hugged her closely.''I didn't kill a man for you last week because I didn't love you. I would do whatever it takes to protect you.'' Villanelle said looking at Eve.

'’I had an idea.’’ Eve said as she hugged Villanelle. Villanelle moved back holding Eve watching her. ‘‘What’s your idea?’’ Villanelle asked. Eve went into the living room and put a disc into the CD player as she change the HDMI in the TV. ‘’Karaoke.’’ Eve said grinning at Villanelle as she watched the blonde join her in the living room. Although Villanelle had never done karaoke before she knew it was always good to try new things, especially with the ones you love. ‘’How do you play?’’ Villanelle asked curiously. ‘’It’s pretty simple really. Just sing.’’ Eve said as she pulled Villanelle closer handing V a microphone. ‘’There will be lyrics on the screen and you just sing them. And question. You do speak Japanese right?’’ Eve asked Villanelle as she recalled the blonde could fluently speak Spanish, French, German, Italian, and Russian. ‘’ I’m not to fluent, but you know I catch on very fast.’’ Villanelle said as she turned on the microphone testing it. Eve nodded as she grinned even more.

As Villanelle watched the screen, 5 large words in yellow appeared ‘’Stay With Me. By Miki Matsubara.’’ Eve smiled as she watched Villanelle. ‘’ This is my mother’s favorite song. I’m not fluent in Japanese but I learned over the years after listening to this song with my mother.’’ Eve said as the song began. Words appeared on the screen as Villanelle and Eve started to sing together. ‘’To you , Yes my love to you,’’ Villanelle and Eve sang together as they saw the Japanese words appear on the screen. Villanelle watched Eve sing as if she was fluent. Villanelle’s eye’s bulged as Eve sang the 2nd verse amazingly. As they came on the chorus Villanelle began to sing with Eve in sync as they belted out as best as they could. ‘’Stay with me Mayonakandoa o tataki Kaeranaide to naita ano kisetsu ga ima me no mae, stay with me Kuchigues wo ii nagara Futari no toki wo daite mada wasurexu Daiji ni shiteita.’’ Eve and Villanelle sang as they harmonized together.

‘’Eve you are amazing at this!’’ Villanelle exclaimed as she heard her girlfriend sing perfectly. ‘’Oh baby thank you. I haven’t heard this song in a while so I’m surprised myself.’’ Eve said blushing as she turned to the TV for the last verse. ‘’Ready baby?’’ Eve asked Villanelle as they waited for the next lyrics. Eve and Villanelle sang the best they could as the song ended. Eve and Villanelle bowed as they laughed together laying on the couch.‘’That was so much fun baby!’’ Villanelle said smiling at the brunette. ‘’I didn’t even think I would’ve remembered it from how long ago it was!’’ Eve said surprised herself. Eve got up and kissed Villanelle. ‘’I’m going to shower. If you would like to come and join me.’’ Eve walked towards their bathroom as she closed the door taking off her clothes. Eve turned on the shower as she heard the door open.

Eve saw Villanelle in the doorway as she got into the shower. Eve watched as Villanelle took off her shirt and pants. Eve looked Villanelle up and down as she saw the scar she gave her months ago. Villanelle walked to the shower removing her bra and underwear. Eve put out her hand as Villanelle stepped in the large tub with Eve. Villanelle laid back on Eve smiling, intertwining her hand’s with Eve’s. ‘’Stay with me?’’ Eve asked kissing Villanelle’s forehead. Villanelle looked up and nodded smiling at Eve. I’ll stay with you forever. Always forever. Villanelle thought to herself as she rubbed Eve arms. ''So baby.'' Eve said looking down at Villanelle kissing her neck. ''Yeah?'' Villanelle said hearing the seriousness in Eve's. Villanelle hated the seriousness in Eve, although she liked to hear it in the bedroom, she hated hearing it during tender moments with Eve. ''Tomorrow, I have to go into work. There is a case that I am which I am pretty sure was your work.'' Eve said remembering what Villanelle was capable and the crime scene.

Villanelle nodded as she stared down at the water. ''I understand, Eve. After all I did kill her.'' Villanelle said staying calm as possible as she breathed in and out. ''You know my panic attack, it was my first one since I was at the orphanage.'' Villanelle confessed to Eve. Eve looked at Villanelle as she processed what her girlfriend had just told her. ''Eve?'' Villanelle said as she didn't hear Eve. ''I'm here V. Just thinking.'' Eve said as she thought about how she spoke to Villanelle. ''Hey. Look at me Villanelle.'' Eve said as she moved Villanelle's face softly to look at her. ''I'm sorry for how I spoke to you last week. And we will have our arguments, and our disagreements, but please come to me when you feel like you're going into an attack. Ok?'' Eve said as she held Villanelle. '' It's okay baby and I promise I will.'' Villanelle said as she sat up slightly reaching up to kiss Eve. ''I won't ever lose you.'' Villanelle said as she kissed Eve. ''Let's stay here for a while.'' Eve said as she pulled Villanelle closer.


	7. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had the biggest writers block ever !! But I am back!! So I hope you all enjoy this, there will be more and I may be introducing more characters later on in chapters but other than that enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys think. The title is from the song Come Home by Anderson Paak Ft Andre 300. I used some lyrics from that song and some from See You Again by Tyler the Creator ft Kali Uchis. Anyway enjoy !!!

Villanelle was on assignment after assignment after her panic attack 2 weeks ago. After Eve told her to take her job more seriously, Villanelle thought she would do just that in order to prove to Eve how serious she was. Villanelle was at home on her computer researching her next target as she ate Kopveska cookies Eve had bought for her. Villanelle hadn’t seen Eve since their Karaoke night, which was unlike Eve but she wanted to give Eve the thought that she cared about work.

Eve looked at her phone to see the latest text that she had gotten from Villanelle was a week ago. “ I love you Eve” Eve didn’t answer it because she felt Villanelle would then ask her to come home. Eve wasn’t the type to leave and not say anything but, she felt she should give Villanelle space after her panic attack. Eve had felt even worse when Villanelle killed that man for her. She had cause V’s panic attack after all. Eve was deep in her thoughts as she was walking into her normal coffee spot.

Villanelle was sitting near the door as Eve walked in not noticing Villanelle was sitting there. Villanelle stood up quietly as she followed behind Eve. Villanelle bent down slowly as she smelled Eve’s hair, watching as Eve ordered her usual Black coffee. Villanelle fixed her suit and slowly stood next to Eve. ‘’Hi Eve’’ Villanelle said as she watched the Brunette look around for V’s familiar husky Russian accent, making Villanelle smirk as Eve looked around for the tall blonde.Eve looked to her right as she saw Villanelle’s tall figure next to her. ‘‘Villanelle?’’ Eve said surprised that Villanelle knew where she was. ‘’I’ve missed you’’ Eve said smiling as she went to sit down in her usual spot.

‘’So how did you know where I was?’’ Eve asked, as she knew Villanelle would always go to the coffee shop with her. ‘’Oh you know me Nancy Drew. I went to Bitter Pill and asked them where you went, and I figured you loved coffee before you go to work.’’ Villanelle said as she ate a bagel. ‘’ How come you have been avoiding me? Eve.’’ Villanelle asked, as she knew Eve wasn’t going to tell her the truth. ‘’Well I-I wasn’t V.’’ Eve said lying through her teeth. ‘’I smell bullshit. Don’t. Don’t lie to me, you know I don’t like it when you lie to me Eve.’’ Villanelle said as she ate another bite of her bagel watching Eve daringly. “I texted you about a week ago that I loved you and you didn’t answer me. You left me on seen. That is low even for you Eve. So I’ll ask again. Why have you been avoiding me?’’ Villanelle asked this time with a more serious look on her majestic face. Eve looked away from her daring eyes as she looked at her finger’s fiddling with them.

‘’I just wanted to give you some space you know.’’ Eve said as she finally looked up at Villanelle. Villanelle sat up and put her bagel down as she opened her suit revealing only a tank top. Eve looked back down at her fingers as she was staring to long at Villanelle’s chest. Villanelle watched Eve reading her face. ‘’Look at me Eve.’’ Villanelle said as she got up. Eve looked up at the towering blonde as she stood over her. ‘’I love you and it hurt me when you didn’t come home or say anything to me.’’ Villanelle said as she buttoned her suit back up. Eve kept drinking her coffee as she looked back up at Villanelle. ‘’I’m sorry V.’’ Eve said as she watched Villanelle bite the last of her bagel. Villanelle squatted down to Eve’s level and gave her a warm kiss as she ran her hands through Eve’s hair. ‘’I’ve missed your luscious hair.’’ Villanelle said as she played with Eve’s curls. Eve smiled as she touches Villanelle’s lips. ‘’I’ve missed all of you’’ Eve said smiling. Villanelle stood up and put her hand out to Eve. ‘’Please come home?’’ Villanelle asked Eve pouting. ‘’I’ll come home baby. And I really need a shower Bear was sniffing around me a lot’’ Eve said giggling as Villanelle rubbed her cheek in a circle. ‘’You do kind of smell Eve.’’ Villanelle said to Eve smiling. ‘’Maybe we can take a shower together when we get home.’’ Eve said whispering in Villanelle’s ear. 

Villanelle got home and quickly put back photos of Eve she had found in their room. Villanelle wasn’t the type to cry over someone but after all she had missed Eve. Villanelle quickly ran to the bathroom and turned on the bathe filling up the tub. Villanelle quickly took off her clothes revealing she had been working out since Eve had left. Villanelle quickly raced to their drawers and pulled out her silky red robe tying it quickly on her as she heard the door open. ‘’Eve, is that you?’’ Villanelle asked as she heard the door close.

Eve walked inside looking around as she heard the shower running. ‘’Villanelle are you showering without me?’’ Eve asked as she took off her coat. Villanelle went down the stairs slowly as she opened her robe. Eve looked at the steps and saw a naked Villanelle walking to her slowly.

‘’Let me help you there. Ms.Polastri’’ Villanelle said as she removed Eve’s shirt and bra, kissing her abdomen going down to her waistband. ‘’I masturbated a lot while you were gone.’’ Villanelle said as she kissed Eve’s breast. ‘’Mmm did you.’’ Eve said as she ran her hands through Villanelle’s hair. Villanelle swiftly picked up Eve kissing her softly as she took Eve too their bathroom. Villanelle rested Eve on the sink as she removed Eve’s pants. ‘’Take off your underwear for me Eve.’’ Villanelle said as she went in the tub waiting for Eve. 

Eve carefully sat on the side of the tub as she spread her legs for Villanelle. Villanelle went towards Eve prowling on her as she sat up watching Eve’s eyes. ‘‘You ready Eve?’’ Villanelle asked as she put her hands on Eve’s thighs. Eve slowly nodded putting her hands on Villanelle’s hair. Villanelle went towards Eve’s clit slowly as she licked the inside of her thighs. Eve gave a small whimper growing impatient.

Villanelle licked Eve’s clit softly inciting a moan from Eve that she hadn’t heard in weeks. Villanelle moved her hand towards Eve’s clit and began rubbing in circles as she began to lick faster. Eve gripped the side of the tub, throwing her head back moaning. Villanelle picked her head up slowly kissing up Eve’s abdomen as she stopped circling Eve’s clit. Eve opened her eyes looking down on Eve as she watched Villanelle continued to kiss her breast. Villanelle’s long fingers slowly crept inside of Eve as she kissed Eve’s neck. Villanelle slowly moved her fingers in and out of Eve as she caressed Eve.

‘’I’m so close Villanelle.’’ Eve said as she closed her eyes holding Villanelle’s hair. ‘’Come for me Eve.’’ Villanelle said as she went faster. Eve’s body started to tense as she felt her orgasm coming, as did Villanelle who felt Eve’s walls closing in on her fingers. ‘’God V.’’ Eve said as she breathed heavily. Villanelle went back into the tub watching Eve come down from her high. ‘’That was amazing’’ Eve said as she crept down towards Villanelle in the tub, laying in front of Villanelle relaxing her head in the crook of her neck. ‘’Can I get a kiss? Can you make it last forever?‘’ Eve asked as she kissed Villanelle’s sharp jawline. ‘’ Of course my love’’ Villanelle said softly catching Eve’s lips and kissing her softly.

‘’ I didn’t know I was going to see you again baby.’’ Villanelle said to Eve as she wrapped Eve in a warm embrace. ‘’Villanelle I-I’m sorry for leaving you like that. I just felt guilty for how I made you feel.’’ Eve said rubbing Villanelle’s leg looking up at her. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. ‘’ Expecting guest?’’ Eve asked Villanelle. They both got out of the shower quickly drying off and putting on their robes. Villanelle rushed downstairs opening the door to see Carolyn. ‘’Well this is unprofessional.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!! hit me up on twitter !! Killme_eve


	8. Yada Yada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought this up faster than I have ever have thought up a chapter. This was honestly fun to write. I was in a tournament (Video game) while writing this and I couldn't stop writing but we did end up getting in 2nd place so I was even more motivated to finish this up. I hope you enjoy this. Its basically super soft in some parts so hope it makes you guys happy!! #Villaneve. Minor mention of Su!c!de. Also I couldn't remember which M Eve was with so I just had to put M&M. Also if there are any random quotations or weird arrows with a letter in the middle I don't know how to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is inspired by Anderson Paak once again. Yada Yada is an amazing song and I took the last line from the song. I totally suggest it !  
> Via Villanelle!!

Eve listened as she heard the familiar British accent at her door, talking to Villanelle. Eve slowly crept down the stairs as she saw Villanelle keeping the door on an angle. Eve quickly made her way to the kitchen grabbing a knife as she watched Villanelle look past Carolyn.‘’I see your attire isn’t a problem at Eve’s home.’’ Carolyn said as she looked Villanelle up in down as she was in her silky robe.

‘’I really don’t see why it is your business Carolyn. Last time I checked we were held at gun point and you were going to kill Konstantin.’’ Villanelle said as she closed the door even more fighting the urge to kill Carolyn.  
‘’I just came here to talk to Eve that’s all but if you insist on getting violent I can have my best agents from M16 here 3 minutes tops.’’ Carolyn said as she put her hands behind her eyeing Villanelle carefully.

‘’You underestimate me boss lady but I can kill you in a minute without you even knowing I killed you. Now leave before I make you.’’ Villanelle threatened as she slightly opened the door revealing a 1911 pistol. Carolyn moved to the side slightly showing an agent with a gun already towards her.‘’Chose your words and actions carefully Villanelle. I don’t want blood on my new coat.’’ Carolyn said as she heard Eve walk down the steps. Villanelle looked back at Eve quickly nodding at Carolyn.

‘’Hurry up and talk to her before I kill her.’’ Villanelle said as she eyed Carolyn. Villanelle quickly grabbed the knife from Eve and held it to Carolyn. ‘’You harm her in anyway and I will cut your throat and watch you bleed out.’’ Villanelle said snapping at Carolyn before going on the couch and sitting down eyeing Carolyn. Eve sat down carefully next to Villanelle as she watched Carolyn sit down.

‘’I wasn’t um expecting you. Would you like some tea?’’ Eve asked wrapping her arms around herself motioning to the kitchen. Villanelle looked at Eve with daring eyes. Why would you offer her anything? Eve read off Villanelles expression as she waited for Carolyn’s response.‘’No thank you Eve for it seems as Villanelle would not like my company any longer.’’ Carolyn said as she eyed Villanelle. Villanelle quickly got up standing over Carolyn. Villanelle went into the kitchen as she groped Eve. Eve quickly gasped shaking her head. Not right now V Villanelle read on Eve’s face as she watched her put sugar in Carolyn’s tea. 

‘’You should put poison in it. That’s what you do in a toxic workplace.’’ Villanelle said whispering in Eve’s ear sneering. Eve giggled shaking her head as she handed Carolyn her tea. ‘’Now let’s talk business now that you two are done fiddling with each other.’’ Carolyn said as she looked between Eve and Villanelle. Villanelle wasn’t one to get annoyed with people but something about Carolyn’s demanding stance annoys her.

‘’We weren’t fondling and before you decided to crash the party I was rocking Eve’s world.’’ Villanelle said smirking at Carolyn who didn’t give any expression to the snarky comment. Eve was going to talk but couldn’t after watching Villanelle smirk at her. She felt like she couldn’t speak at all but cleared her throat looking back to Carolyn. Carolyn watched the two. ‘’Are you both done with your nerve racking sexual tension. We really don’t have time for this.’’ Carolyn said eyeing Villanelle specifically. 

‘’What is the problem that we don’t have time to fondle with each other.’’ Villanelle said mocking Carolyn’s accent. Eve quickly looked at Villanelle. ‘’I think that Villanelle should leave and you and I talk like adults.’’ Carolyn said eyeing Villanelle. Villanelle flipped Carolyn off quickly before revealing her 1911 again. ‘’Villanelle don’t start something you can’t finish. Eve let your significant other know that we have important business to handle.

‘’She’s my girlfriend for your information. Not my significant other or work partner.’’ Villanelle said as she got up. ‘’I’m going now since I’m not welcomed here.’’ Villanelle said getting up and kissing Eve. Villanelle ran upstairs sitting on their bed wondering what was so important that she couldn’t be apart of. I don’t want Villanelle to be mad, Eve thought to herself as Carolyn opened up the files. Eve saw a series of pictures but one stood out the most. It was Kenny.

''What is this about exactly Carolyn. Have you had a breakthrough with Kenny's death?'' Eve asked questionably searching for the answer to the question she always asked. Why did Kenny take his life? Was it suicide? He was such a happy person and now he was gone. It wasn't fair to Carolyn or Eve but life wasn't always fair.‘’I have been looking over and over again and it seems that he did commit suicide, and I was wrong for accusing Villanelle and Konstantin and I wanted to say. I’m sorry.’’ Carolyn said sighing. Eve got up and walked over to Carolyn giving her a hug. Eve felt Carolyn go stiff as she hugged her. Eve remembered when she first hugged Villanelle how tense she was. Like no one had loved her or cared about her but with Carolyn it was different. She was so uptight because she didn’t want to get taken advantage of by others. Just like Villanelle was scared of her mother.

‘’Please let go of me now. Thank you for the-the hug.’’ Carolyn said keeping a stiff face fixing her coat. Villanelle slowly crept down the steps as she pretended to go into the kitchen. ‘’Villanelle I am sorry for accusing you and holding you at gunpoint for Kenny’s death and Konstantin. I wasn’t in my right mind.’’ Carolyn admitted putting her hand out. Villanelle eyed her hand carefully as she extended her own shaking Carolyn. ‘’I accept your apology, but I still don’t appreciate you threating to kill Konstantin.’’ Villanelle said pulling her hand back fixing her robe.

‘’I completely and fully understand your reasoning and I respect that. But I must be heading out now for Geraldine my exasperated daughter has been calling.’’ Carolyn said making her way to the door. ‘’I am glad I was able to apologize to you, Villanelle and good job on your work assignments.’’Carolyn said with a wink as she exited Eve’s apartment. Eve locked the door behind Carolyn as she turned to Villanelle with a slight smug look. Villanelle felt her eyes on her as she washed her hands resting her gun down. ‘’What are you looking at Eve?’’ Villanelle said drawing the e out in the end. Eve walked to Villanelle giving her a small kiss, hugging her softly.

‘’Did you burn yourself out with your assignments, while I was gone?’’ Eve asked looking up at Villanelle as she read her face, while she thought her answer. Villanelle turned around continuing to clean her gun. Villanelle didn’t want Eve to feel sorry for her after she had left and she really didn’t want to get frustrated with Eve. ‘’No Eve, I was just doing my job like anyone would do.’’ Villanelle said with her back turned to Eve. Eve turned Villanelle just like V did that night she was supposed to kill her. Eve pinned Villanelle on the counter looking into her hazel eyes searching for an answer. Eve did work with the M&M or M16 and already knew how to get the truth, but she didn't want to upset Villanelle by forcing her. She wanted to hear it from the blonde not from her instincts.

‘’Are you stupid Eve? I could’ve killed you. I could’ve ran you over or shot you in the head!’’ Eve remembered. ‘’You wouldn’t, you like me too much.’’ Eve said to Villanelle before she was handed the pills to digest. Villanelle recalled the exact moment when she held the knife to Eve’s chest. 

Eve substituted the knife with her hand feeling Villanelle’s heart beating fast. ‘’Relax baby, you can tell me anything V.’’ Eve said as she searched for Villanelle’s response as the blonde finally opened her mouth to speak.‘’I did Eve. I wanted to prove to you that I cared about my job.’’ Villanelle said admitting to Eve before Eve would interrogate her. Eve gave Villanelle another soft kiss as she smiled at her softly. Eve had never seen the blonde’s barrier’s down so much except when they were in her apartment, in V’s bed, in London. When she broke the blonde’s trust and stabbed her, not seeing her for weeks. Eve slowly ran her hand down to where she had scarred Villanelle.

It was there forever and so was Eve’s but what could she do to fix those scars. Nothing, but love Villanelle and show her that she can love to. Eve thought of her favorite song that spoke to her so vividly she thought the song was a person teaching her a life lesson she never knew she needed. ‘’I’ve been gone for far to long. If I ever take this life for granted you show me just how dumb.’’ Eve said to Villanelle as she held the blonde. 

Villanelle watched the brunette who had grown with her not as a monster but as the person she loved, more than anything she could think of but Eve had loved Villanelle ever since she met her in the bathroom. Her obsession became love and she had left everyone for Villanelle. She left Niko alone; an amazing man but so boring. She left Hugo bleeding out on the hotel floor; he wasn’t anything to Eve but a work partner. Eve had left everyone for Villanelle, because she was different from the world, different from other people Eve had met in her life. She was someone who needed love more than anything and Eve was there to show it too her. Eve could be in a room full of interesting people but the one she would look at would always be Villanelle. 

‘’I love you Oksana Astankova, and I will never stop.’’ Eve said and she rested her head on Villanelle.  
‘’I love you too Eve Polastri and neither will I.’’ Villanelle said caressing Eve.

Darker days were bound to come, through eyes of Brenda’s only son. When the dreams become reality it’s hard to keep a smile off the mug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED !!


	9. Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Before dinner some problems. A tad bit of smut. This is 1 of 2 parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Spotify playlist for the songs that inspired each title ! Glitter by Tyler the Creator is amazing. I wasn't able to put any quotes but next chapter I definitely will try and get something in.

Villanelle felt the need to take Eve out, that she deserved it. Villanelle found the perfect place to take her. Trullo. She made sure to reserve their seats weeks ago, knowing how hard it is to get seats at the popular restaurant. Eve didn’t know her plans so Villanelle would wait for her at their house in another expensive Alexander McQueen suit, laced in silk. Villanelle had gone shopping earlier that day buying Eve a long Valentino lace dress that was more expensive than her suit. Villanelle didn’t care, for expensive was her style and she wouldn’t want Eve in a turtleneck at such an expensive restaurant. 

‘’Hi Eve, what time will you be home?’’ Villanelle asked trying not to sound suspicious. Eve knew something was up but still played along not wanting to ruin whatever Villanelle had planned for her. ‘’Around 7:20. Why do you ask V?’’ Eve asked knowing Villanelle wouldn’t tell her. 

Villanelle grinned bigger than ever as she galloped around the house happily. " Nothing really, when you get home I will leave something at the door and it’s just for you.’’ Villanelle said as she bit her nails hoping Eve wouldn’t get suspicious. ‘’V, are you planning a surprise of some sort? You really don’t have to baby.’’ Eve said blushing as she waited for her response. Villanelle quickly noted that Carolyn wouldn’t let her off so easily. 

‘’Just don’t worry baby, when you get off just come straight home please. I love you and see you when you get home.’’ Villanelle said thinking out her plan to get Eve out of work early. ‘’I love you too V and stay out of trouble please.’’ Eve said as she hung up. She turned back inside Bitter Pill as Carolyn was still giving a brief on the newest murder.

‘’Eve, glad you can finally join us.’’ Carolyn said as she pointed to the board showing the women with a clean shot through her abdomen, eyes open with a tissue in her mouth. Eve easily knew who did this and so did everyone else working there but neither would want to anger Eve saying it was Villanelle. 

Bear watched the picture and quickly put down his gummy worms raising his hand like a child in 5th grade. ‘’What is it Bear.’’ Carolyn said looking overly irritated. ‘’Don’t we already know who did this?’’ It’s obviously Villanelle, I mean look at the-.‘’ Bear stopped as he saw Carolyn and Jamie both staring at him hard. Eve was staring even harder at him as he looked around at each of them.

‘’What?’’ Bear asked running his hand around his face. ‘’Have I got something on my face?’’ Bear asked as he started to panic at the eyes watching him. Jamie stood up and pulled Bear towards his office sitting him down. ‘’You know how Eve is when it’s Villanelle’s kills. Just don’t say anything.’’ Jamie said from previous experience of pointing out how similar the kills were to V’s. Eve was looking down quietly when Bear and Jamie reentered the room. 

“I’m sorry Eve.” Bear said as he sat down hiding his face in his gummy worms. Carolyn looked around as everyone was more quiet than before. ‘’Well, this um politician was murdered last weekend during their promotion.’’ Carolyn said explaining the details of the photos. Carolyn’s briefing was shorter than usual after she noticed the tension in the room.

Villanelle was waiting for Eve to get off but she couldn’t wait anymore after she wanted to please Eve as much as she could today. Should I pretend like I am hurt? Call Carolyn and let her know I need Eve for tampons?. Villanelle thought of different scenarios to get Eve out of work. Villanelle finally picked up her phone dialing Bitter Pill’s phone number listening to it ringing.

Just make it quick and make it sound urgent. Villanelle thought to herself as she heard that annoying British accent pick up the phone. ‘’Hello Carolyn. It’s Villanelle, I really need Eve right now and I was wondering if you can let her go early?’’ Villanelle asked wincing before she even heard an answer. Carolyn rolled her eyes as she looked at Eve who was with Bear, pointing at his monitor.

‘’The last time you pulled this stunt, Eve was out of work for two days after you gave the excuse that you gave Eve ‘’Sexual healing’’ and last time I checked she had taken off for at least 2 weeks to babysit you so no she can’t go early, Villanelle.’’ Eve heard her girlfriend’s name and quickly perked up from Bear’s desk. She wondered if she was hurt or in danger as she watched Carolyn hang up. Eve quickly got up walking to Carolyn grabbing ahold of her coat before she went into her and Jamie’s office. 

‘’Eve grabbing onto my coat with your chip ridden fingers is very unprofessional, unhand me please.’’ Carolyn asked politely as she turned to Eve fully, dusting off her coat. ‘’Sorry Carolyn, I just heard Villanelle’s name. Is she okay?’’ Eve asked keeping her fingers out of sight. Carolyn turned back to her office walking inside. ‘’She is just fine Eve. Now go back to work please.’’ Carolyn said as she closed the door on Eve.

Villanelle paced the house angrily. "This is so unfair! Carolyn can’t just tell me no. I’m her girlfriend and I want her home now." Villanelle shouted as she ran up to their bedroom getting her suit out the closet. Villanelle came out with her suit and Eve’s dress in hand resting them carefully on the bed. Villanelle put on her suit carefully as she attempted to calm down. Villanelle knew her plan and didn’t care how it worked out, Eve was leaving with her and that was it.

Villanelle grabbed her Christian Louboutin’s and Eve’s new Love 100 Jimmy Choo heels with her Valentino dress. Villanelle had recently bought a Porsche Cayman without Eve’s knowing. She knew Eve would nag her about it but it was the perfect car for speeding, and going on long drives with her sexy girlfriend. Villanelle grabbed the keys and made her way to the car she had left on the road in front of their house. Eve had asked who it belonged to but Villanelle played it smooth responding ‘’I don’t know.’’ Or ‘’Maybe it’s the neighbors.” 

Villanelle turned on the Porsche, and it’s roar made Villanelle gush with excitement. Villanelle sped through cars on the highway as it was reaching 7:00 and their reservation was for 8:10. Villanelle quickly texted Eve. Hey baby, see you soon! Villanelle knew automatically Eve would think that Villanelle was waiting for her at home. Villanelle was 2 minutes away and was eager 

Eve saw Villanelle text and smiled to herself. Can’t wait to see you too Vil. Eve wrote back going back to her desk talking with Bear. ‘’I’m sorry about mentioning Villanelle today, Eve.’’ Bear said as she turned to her before she sat down. Eve sat down fully holding her phone close to her. ‘’It’s ok Bear, I understand why you mentioned her. And good job for noticing a kill is similar to others we’ve seen. That was good.’’ Eve said as she turned to his computer.

Villanelle was outside with roses as she fixed her suit walking inside towards the elevator. A woman was already inside and she put her arm out holding the elevator for a Villanelle. Villanelle quickly stepped in as she pressed the 3rd floor. The woman was staring at Villanelle harder than any woman has ever stared at her and Villanelle wanted to get out of the elevator as fast as possible.

Eve was working when there was a strong breeze that made a familiar smell go through the office. ‘’Do you smell that Bear?’’ Eve asked as she sniffed around towards the door. That smells like the perfume V was wearing on the bus. The same one I came in smelling like when V was on top of me. Eve thought as she was at Bear’s desk again looking around strangely. ‘’Smells like that perfume you smelled like when you kissed Villanelle on that bus.’’ Bear said watching Eve’s eyes that were at the door.

Villanelle looked around seeing Eve watching her from Bear’s desk. Bear turned around to see the beautiful blonde walking in with the Rose’s. Jamie and Carolyn were walking out their office when Villanelle stopped in front of them. ‘’Hi Carolyn. Hello Jamie.’’ Villanelle said smirking at Jamie as he shudders watching her. ‘’I am here for the lovely lady Eve.’’ Villanelle said as she started to walk towards her desk.

Villanelle felt a hand holding her back from reaching the brunette who was watching her. It was Carolyn who had her hand on her expensive suit. ‘’I suggest you move your hand off my suit before you don’t have one to move.’’ Villanelle said as she stood up powerfully watching Carolyn. “Villanelle, as I told you on the phone Eve cannot leave until her shift ends.” Carolyn said calmly as she removed her hand from Villanelle’s front.

Eve got up quickly rushing over to Villanelle. “Baby let’s talk really quickly.’’ Eve said turning her to the door. Villanelle snarled at Jamie making him jump behind Carolyn. Villanelle turned around before Eve took her in the hallway ‘’I could eat you.’’ Villanelle said giggling as Bear stared at Carolyn. “She-.’’ Bear started but before he could finish Villanelle was laughing hysterically before Eve closed the door. 

“Villanelle what’s going on? You look so hot.’’ Eve said looking Villanelle up and down ‘’Not that you don’t look hot everyday but, you look very sexy. It’s turning me on quiet a bit.’’ Eve said touching the silky vest the blonde had on. “I came for you so I can take you to an amazing dinner and show you how much I love you.’’ Villanelle said as she held Eve’s hand giving it multiple kisses before Eve could talk. 

Eve touched her forehead as she turned around thinking. ‘’Baby I need to work. I have to make up time I missed when I toke off for you.’’ Eve said holding Villanelle’s hands. Villanelle nodded slowly as her happy face became distraught.“What time do you get off babe.’’ Villanelle asked her holding the roses tighter than before.

“The reservation is for 8:30. I got you some new clothes and I got a surprise that I wanted to show you but it can wait.’’ Villanelle said avoiding contact looking at the roses and her watch. Eve noted her movements and quickly stopped her hand from scratching her wrist. “Baby your anxiety is getting the best of you, don’t worry we will make it.’’ Eve said stopping Villanelle from scratching her wrist erratically.

“You can stay here and hang until I get off, is that okay?’’ Eve asked lowering Villanelle’s face to her own. “That’s ok baby.’’ Villanelle said as she puts the roses down slowly making sure not to break a stem. Eve opened the door walking through with V behind her. Villanelle walked behind Eve sulking as she avoided eye contact from everyone. Except for Carolyn.

Carolyn was staring at Villanelle harder than before and she didn’t like being watched unless it was Eve watching her undress. Villanelle walked to Eve’s desk plopping down in the chair pouting as Eve went back to Bear’s desk. Jamie went into his office quickly not making eye contact with Villanelle. Villanelle turned around quickly as she felt herself being watched. She surveyed the room and saw who was watching her. It was Eve.

Bear was speaking but Eve drowned out his voice as she saw Villanelle’s eyes meet her own. It was 7:10 and Eve was eager to leave with Villanelle, but she didn’t want to disappoint Carolyn more or less get them both fired. Eve gave a soothing smile as she finally tuned back into Bear’s briefing. Villanelle got up putting her hands in her pocket as she looked around the room deciding whom she should annoy. 

Carolyn already had a look on her face that taunted Villanelle. Bear was with Eve and Villanelle really wanted to kiss her. “Eve may I talk to you for a moment my love.” Villanelle asked sounding like Carolyn. Eve looked up from the computer and nodded as she wiped her hands off. Carolyn put her phone down watching the two leave towards the restroom. “Had a few questions that I wanted you to answer for me.” Villanelle said closing the door behind them.

“What is it V?” Eve asked unaware as Villanelle locked the door. Villanelle pushed Eve in a stall quickly pressing her lips to Eve’s. “I want you in the worst ways.” Villanelle said in the heated kiss. Eve was trying to get a word in but couldn’t as Villanelle put her knee between her legs.  
Eve opened her mouth to moan but remembered she was at work and couldn’t risk being heard.

“Villanelle I can’t.’’ Eve said as she tried to move back more on the wall. Villanelle kept pushing as her hot breathe went against Eve’s neck. “V no, we can’t do that here. I don’t want to get suspended.” Eve said but Villanelle kept pushing pulling at Eve’s waistband. “ Oksana stop now.’’ Eve said holding back from moaning. Villanelle quickly backed off wiping her lips.

“I’m sorry baby.’’ Villanelle said backing away from Eve fixing her clothes. “It’s time to go now so please put on the clothes I got for you. And I bought you lipstick with it.” Villanelle ran to Eve’s desk getting the clothes. Villanelle handed them to Eve giving her a kiss on her cheek. Eve inspected the clothes smiling to herself. Eve put on the clothes Villanelle got her and walked out the stall going to the mirror. 

“ Wow. You look amazing.” Villanelle said in awe as she walked next to Eve looking in the next mirror. Eve looked at Villanelle and Villanelle looked at Eve. “You should wear it down.” Villanelle said smiling to Eve cheerfully. Villanelle and Eve walked out the bathroom smiling to everyone with their eyes on the au pair. Villanelle linked her arm with Eve as she grabbed the roses hanging them to her.

“For you my love.” Villanelle said giving them to Eve in the elevator. Eve gave Villanelle a small kiss on her jawline before getting off the elevator. “Now Moya lyubov’ prepare to be amazed.” Villanelle said putting her hands over V’s eyes. “Russian is new baby, I hope you aren’t scaring me babe.” Eve said smiling walking carefully. Eve feels the warmness of Villanelle’s hands come off her eyes. “Is that a-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Here the Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2mXjGsYc0x1BzcQhVxq5AX?si=AlQ0T94XT9KQ17NZDmOIVw


	10. Glitter pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically they go out for dinner and get some Jealous Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't plan for this to be 2 parts. Next chapter will be a tad bit longer. Thanks for all the love, much appreciated! Here's the playlist for each song, it has the song for the next title.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2mXjGsYc0x1BzcQhVxq5AX?si=08TTyXCnQFiOhOeD1TEu9A
> 
> Moy rebenok: My love

“Is that a Porsche?” Eve said confused yet surprised at the sight of such an amazing vehicle. Villanelle smirked as she opened the door allowing Eve to look inside. Villanelle slapped behind Eve as Eve bent down to get a better view of inside. Eve made a small gasp before she got up smiling at V. 

“This is amazing babe. Was this the car that you claimed belonged to our old neighbors?” Eve asked as she got in making sure not to hit the car with her purse. “It definitely was my sweet Eve and I have been dying to show you.” Villanelle said getting in after closing Eve’s door.

Villanelle turned on the car giggling in excitement as she heard the same purr from earlier. Eve smiled as she watched how giddy Villanelle became as they pulled out the parking lot. The time was 7:50 and Villanelle took note of it as she began to drive erratically on the highway, swerving though cars that were going far to slow or 18-wheelers that were taking up more time.

Eve was holding on to anything she could as she watched the road hoping Villanelle would drive more carefully. “V, baby don’t you think we should slow down a little bit? It’s better to get there without getting pulled over.” Eve said as V almost hit a car in front of them. Villanelle slowed down a bit as they exited the highway getting onto a busier street of London. “Don’t worry Eve we are already here.” Villanelle said as she pulled up to the beautiful modern building.

It was 8:10 and Villanelle was relieved they made it in time as she pulled up towards the valet. Both Villanelle and Eve stepped out of the car flaunting their style as Villanelle intertwined her arm with Eve’s. “Take very good care of this car or I will take time out of my date to kill you slowly and painfully.” Villanelle said to the man as she handed him the keys giving him a quick smile before heading in the amazing restaurant with Eve on her side. 

Villanelle went up to the server giving her the name she had reserved with. “Oksana Voronstova.” Villanelle said with a straight face avoiding eye contact, as she knew Eve was wondering why she had said that last name. The server walked Villanelle and Eve to their table, handing the two beautifully decorated menus. The place had a mid-century modern feel that Villanelle was amazed by. The décor was not the only thing that Villanelle had picked up on but how much wine was presented in the restaurant.

"Voronstova?" Eve asked curiously. Villanelle looked to Eve as they waited to be directed to their seats. "It was a codename that I used for my last name instead of-" Villanelle stopped thinking about her Mother and Father. "Astankova." Villanelle said clearing her throat. "My mother had really shitty hair." Villanelle said looking at Eve. "I would love to met her one day." Eve said look up to Villanelle. "She is evil and she is dead." Villanelle said before a woman directed them to the large lounge area.  
Villanelle went around the table pulling back the chair for Eve to sit. "Thank you baby." Eve said smiling as Villanelle sat down.

Eve was admiring the space when she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat in front of her. It was V of course Eve thought to herself, as she was lost so deep in her thought’s that she had forgotten where she was. Eve pulled her attention to Villanelle watching the blonde open her lip’s to speak. “So.” Villanelle said as soon as she regained Eve’s attention.

“I have a job tomorrow and I wanted to give you the details so you wouldn’t find out from any of your annoying colleagues.” Villanelle said taking a sip of water as she waited for Eve’s response. Eve sat up straight turning to V showing she had Villanelle’s full attention. “This job requires me to seduce a woman into taking me to her hotel room where I can get a USB that she stole re-.” Villanelle stopped speaking as the server cut her off. “My name is Allie and I will be serving you today.” The server said looking between the two women noticing the amazing style they both had. Villanelle looked towards Eve as she saw how Eve’s face had changed from attentive to neutral. “I’d like the Barolo.” Eve said seeing how expensive it was. Villanelle saw the price and noticed what Eve was doing. 

“I’ll have the same as the lovely lady.” Villanelle said smiling to the server. The server left in a hurry as Villanelle faced towards Eve again. “As I was saying before she has the USB with very vital information about Fat Panda and I need to get it.” Villanelle said watching Eve. Eve picked at her nails as she smiled at V. “That’s fine babe.” Eve said before the server returned with their wine in hand.

Villanelle took Eve’s hand kissing it softly leaving her blood red lipstick on Eve’s hand. Eve blushed as she rubbed around the mark V had left on her hand. “I love you V.” Eve said before she took another sip of her wine leaving her lipstick on the glass. The server came back around smiling harder than she was before. Eve watched the server getting angrier as she kept her eyes on V to long. She literally looks like she’s eye fucking V. Ugh. Eve thought before taking a piece of bread from the table.

Eve thought about Villanelle's assignment and didn't want Villanelle flirting with anyone but her, but she didn't want to spy on Villanelle knowing the blonde would think didn't Eve trust her but it was the other woman Eve didn't trust. Maybe I can ask Bear for the details. Eve thought before the server came back more perky than before. "What would you two like to eat?" She asked overly excited.

“I’d like the Pappardelle with beef shin ragu and a side of potatoes. I’d also like the bruschetta of Cavolo Nero.” Villanelle said as she handed the server her menu looking to Eve. “I will have the 42 day dry-aged Belted Galloway T Bone with crispy polenta, Gorgonzola fonduta and dressed bitter leaves, with potatoes on the side.” Eve said as she grinned widely at the server before handing her back the menu. The server looked back at V before leaving. 

“Is everything okay Moy rebenok?” Villanelle said as she softly took Eve’s hand rubbing it softly in circles. “That server. I don’t want to sound selfish but she was literally undressing you with her eyes and I don’t like it V.” Eve said making sure she wasn’t heard. Villanelle was smiling watching Eve’s expression. “Don't be jealous Eve. Don’t worry she can’t have me.” Villanelle said with a wink as she took another sip of her wine.

Eve saw the server out the corner of her eye and decided to show what was hers. Eve reached across the table making sure not to spill anything and pulled V’s face towards her, giving Villanelle no warning whatsoever. The kiss was long and slow, slow enough that when the server reached she had already witnessed the whole kiss unfold. Eve sat back down wiping her mouth with the cloth ensuring none of her makeup smeared. Villanelle was still surprised as she watched Eve smile getting her food from the woman.

The server turned to V still smiling widely. Eve was annoyed enough with the server and that made her blood boil even more than before. Villanelle smiled up to the server nonchalantly. “Thank you very much.” Villanelle said as she grabbed her fork. The server finally went away and Villanelle could finally ask Eve what happened. “Hey what was that kiss about?” Villanelle asked as she was still scarfing down her potatoes. 

“No reason V. I haven’t kissed you all day.” Eve said as she cut her T-bone graciously. Villanelle nodded and continued to put large portions of beef into her mouth. Villanelle got up wiping her mouth, holding her phone in her hand. “I have to use the restroom. I will be right back.” Villanelle said smiling to Eve. Eve stared at Villanelle’s ass hard before V disappeared into the bathroom with her phone in hand. Eve continued eating thinking nothing of it as she took another sip of wine to go down with her potatoes.

Villanelle was standing in the stall before she unbuttoned her shirt revealing one of her breast. Villanelle held up her phone and snapped a quick photo, sending it to Eve before buttoning up her suit vest quickly. Villanelle heard the bathroom door open as she finished with the last button. Villanelle flushed the toilet making it seem as if she had just finished using the toilet.

Eve heard her phone chime and rested down her utensils as she unlocked her phone seeing the name that had sent the text. My love. Eve was wondering what V needed or if she was in danger. She quickly opened the text seeing the blonde’s beautiful breast. Eve quickly rested her phone down in her lap, as she knew how many people she was around. Eve felt a tingle between her legs that she had always experienced when the blonde said or did something that turned her on.

“Wow.” Eve typed, as that was the only thing she could think to type at the heated moment. The tall blonde was strutting towards their table and Eve couldn’t take her eyes off the beautiful woman as she sat down. “Hey there.” Villanelle said as she noticed Eve’s eyes on her like a Hawk. “Hi.” Eve said thinking about the photo. Villanelle winked at Eve suddenly and shit Eve felt like she was in a trance at that point. Trapped by the blonde’s gaze. Eve finally looked down turning off her phone. “How about we go home, I undress you and I show you a good time before my job tomorrow?” Villanelle asked unbuttoning one of the buttons on her shirt.

Eve didn’t notice how hard she was blushing when the blonde reached over brushing her cheek with her soft and slender fingers. “I’ve never seen you so red babe. Except for in bed of course” Villanelle said sitting back down. God she’s so hot. Eve thought as she nodded drinking her wine. “I think I’d like to go home.” Eve said resting down the glass. Villanelle put her hand up waiting for the server to come. “May I have the check please?” Villanelle asked pulling out her credit card. Eve watched Villanelle finish as she got up pulling out Eve’s chair. 

“Thank you babe.” Eve said holding Villanelle’s hand swinging it. “I enjoyed dinner.” Eve said smiling as she took Villanelle’s hand holding it close to her. Villanelle held open the door for Eve, which made her blush. “Hey, thank you for tonight V.” Eve said turning Villanelle to her. Villanelle dipped her head down staring at Eve’s lips. Eve stood on her toes as her lips finally connected to Villanelle’s. The two kissed for what felt like hours but it was mere seconds until they were interrupted.

“You’re Porsche ma’am.” The man said handing Villanelle her keys. Villanelle went around opening the door for Eve. “Thank you baby.” Eve said as she waited for Villanelle to get in. Villanelle got in and gave Eve a seductive look before turning on the engine. “I’m going to make you feel so good when we go home you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Villanelle said before pulling out of the restaurant parking lot. Eve bit her lip suppressing a smirk, flexing her jaw as she turned to Villanelle watching her beautiful side profile.

"God you make me feel like Glitter." Eve said taking Villanelle's hand and giving it a soft kiss before looking out the window watching the car's pass. Villanelle looked at Eve and smiled before turning up the volume. "Is this a national anthem?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed !! I didnt want to do anything with sex yet I still have to manifest how I would get it to start so that will come a bit later on and it is already in the works ! Have a nice day !


End file.
